Youth
by amberleanne
Summary: Bella and Jasper are best friends. Edward is the new guy in Forks High. Bella has a crush on Emmett, the "bad-boy". Warning: Plot twisty
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Bella's POV**

I sighed as I took a step out into the crisp air. Not because of my increasingly growing hatred for dreadful weather but because today was Tuesday. And Tuesday is the day I have Biology with Emmett. He's the hottest guy in our year and it takes my breath away just to think about him, never mind actually sitting mere inches away from him.

It helps if I think about him in the morning, before Jasper picks me up; he hates the guy. But then again, so do all of the other boys in our year. Maybe it's just because he intimidates them, I don't know. I don't see what wrong with him. He's perfect! I can't believe that-

My thoughts we interrupted by a loud honking outside. That would be him. I glanced up to see him waiting impatiently in his- wait, that's not his car? I pulled a puzzled face towards Jasper in the silver Volvo. A face emerged from behind Jasper, I didn't recognize him. He had reddish-brown hair, green eyes and a smashing jawline. It then occurred to me that this must be Edward, Jasper's new friend. He'd been talking about him quite a bit recently. I think he's new to the school - maybe this was his first day?

Edward gazed at me, bewildered. I concluding the staring contest and grabbed my rucksack and swung it gracefully over my shoulder. I cautiously made my way to the car, avoiding the obstacles of the many frozen puddles. I opened the back car door and ducked my head to get in. I sat in the seat directly behind Edward and placed my bag on the floor. Jasper turned his head to face me and a grin spread across his face. I smiled back idiotically.

"Good morning", I beamed sarcastically.

"Good morning indeed!", Jasper responded, just as enthusiastically. "Edward, this is my best friend Bella", he gestured my way.

Edward turned around, avoiding eye contact and mumbled a sweet, "Hi".

I reddened and responded with a genial "Hey".

Jasper broke the awkward silence, "Well alrighty then", he grinned. Edward turned back around and I frowned in disappointment. "First day bro!", he said diligently. Edward chuckled softly and replied,

"Yep", as he started up the car. The car started with a peaceful hum, so quiet, I could barely hear it. The lights on the various buttons lit up a cool white color. I peered over to see more. The gear lever was perfectly assembled. The stitching on the leather oh-so superbly neat. This car must have cost him a fortune. It smelt _new._ Maybe his parents bought him it? There's no way he could have afforded this dashing magnificence on his own.

I looked out the window as the rain came down heavily against the road's surface. I felt nothing but sweet tranquility as the road move swiftly underneath us and the car glided across the concrete. Before I knew it, we were here. I didn't want to get out; this car was so astonishingly beautiful and _quiet._

"Righty-ho, I've gotta go to Math," Jasper glanced over to Edward, "what do you have first lesson?" Edward took his bag from in front of Jasper and rummaged around for a while, looking for his schedule. He eventually found it,

"Aha! Okay," he peered closely at the piece of paper and ran his finger over the black ink, finding the right day, "Biology." he concluded.

My heart raced as the thought of Emmett returned. Jasper turned to me, knowing that I, too, had Biology and was psyched to see Emmett. He rolled his eyes but then something changed and I practically saw the light bulb appear above his head.

"Bella has Biology as well, you can go with her," Jasper smiled mischievously. Edward gazed at me, unsure.

"Of course," I said, clueless to what Jasper was up to. Edward's face lit up and he got out of the car. I mimicked his actions and thanked him for the ride. I joined him and we said out goodbyes to Jasper.

He turned to me sheepishly and I pointed ahead of me, "Biology's this way"

"Right"

I smiled at him warmly and gestured for him to go before him. Edward seemed like a nice guy, it was weird seeing someone so... _beautiful,_ so reserved at the same time.

"Who's our teacher?" Edward asked,

"Mr Banner," I replied, "he's nice, don't worry"

"I wasn't" he claimed confidently,

"Of course not," I chuckled and nudged him playfully.

"Hey," he nudged me back. I looked up at him, giggled and shoved him as hard as I could. He stumbled backwards and I grabbed his arm to stop him from falling and pulled him close to me. I could feel his breath against my head. We stayed that way for a moment,

"Be careful," I snickered quietly, "wouldn't want to make a fool of yourself on the first day" I joked. He laughed,

"Not very strong, are you?", he retorted.

I grinned and pushed him away, "we're here" I announced.

"Right, uh, I don't really know anyone," he continued, "could I sit next to you maybe?" he asked hesitantly.

"Um, okay" I agreed, frustrated that I wouldn't be able to sit next to Emmett. My brows furrowed, I couldn't say no, it was his first day.

I entered the classroom and Emmett called me over straight away, "Hey Bella! Get over here!"

I peered over to Edward, apprehensive. I could see the happiness drain out of his eyes but his smile stayed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, looking down.

"That's okay," he uttered, "thanks for helping me." he walked to the back of the class and sat by himself. I looked at him one last time and then went over to Emmett.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! More chapters soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Youth: Chapter two**

I approached him slowly, trying to keep my cool.

"Hey Emmett." I greeted the tall, dark haired boy. My fingers trembled at my side and I attempted to keep all the signs on crazy to a minimum.

"Hey Bella!" I boomed into my ear. The sound was so loud and unanticipated that a brief giggle escaped my lips. He looked down at me with a devilish smile and brought up today's assignment.

"The golden onion." he revealed energetically. Ah, the golden onion, this will be a great excuse to be close to him.

"So, er, l-let's get started," I stuttered hopelessly.

"Yes!" He more or less screamed. What was with him? I know that he liked Biology but not this much? Emmett tended to moan and groan about this lesson and how it _wasn't fair,_ to be perfectly honest, that was the only thing that I saw to be a somewhat of issue with him.

I sat at my seat and took a number 2 pencil from my bag and waited for Emmett to come back with the equipment - which I hadn't realised until now, he had gone to get. I tapped the pencil against the table and bit my lip. Refraining myself from thinking about him too much whilst he was gone.

As much as I had had a crush on him since pre-school, it wasn't the best thing to deal with. It's a great difficulty to get the grades I do with a guy like him _always_ on my mind. A part of me just wishes that I wouldn't have met him but... it's _Emmett._ I mean, sure, he's a bad-boy but that's not why I like him at all. I can see that he's a good guy underneath. That's what makes him special to me, I'm the only one who can see his magnificence and that's got to mean something for us?

The table moved suddenly as he sat down and placed the equipment in front of us. A microscope and some slides for us to look at. I knew this stuff, we'd get the golden onion in no time.

I pulled the microscope my way and inserted one of the slides. Prophase. I wrote it down on the sheets provided then picked up the next slide to out under the microscope. Emmett snatched the slide from my hand,

"Aren't you going to let me see that?" he questioned in a daunting manor.

"Oh, um- yes, of course you can" I pushed the microscope towards him. This often happened, he just wanted to learn. I understood that.

"It's anaphase." He stated confidently.

"Mind if I check it?" I asked, uncertain of my own voice.

"Excuse me?" he raised his voice, "I _just_ told you, it's anaphase." His face turned red with rage. He'd never done _this_ before. But I knew that Emmett wasn't something to be afraid of.

"I know, I'm sure it is anaphase but what if it's not? Then you wouldn't be learning much." I tried to reason with him, wanting that golden onion.

"It's ANAPHASE, Bella." He insisted arrogantly. I moved back a bit, wary.

"Okay- but can I just-"

Emmett stood up instantly and brought up a fist. I squeezed my eyes shut and cringed away as I heard the class gasp in shock. I opened my eyes when I didn't feel the slap across my face to see Emmett throwing the microscope on the floor with a _clash._ He stormed out angrily and left my sat at the table, quivering in fear.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Edward.

" _Bella_ ," he pronounced so softly it made my heart melt, "Are you okay?"

"Um, I guess?" I asked myself, confused.

"Come with me." He said kindly, wrapping his arm around my back.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry if the story's coming on a bit slow, it should get better soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Youth: Chapter three  
Edward's POV

As I held Bella close to me side, I felt a surge of anger rise up in me. Emmett. Ugh. It made me sick just thinking about him. How could he scare poor little Bella?

I looked down to see Bella's eyes wide and body trembling in fear. I just wanted to hug her and tell her it was all going to be okay. Emmett is such a douche. I don't see what Bella sees in the guy.

I felt Bella tug at my shirt and I looked down at her,

"Yes, Bella?" I asked softly,

"Can we just go back to Biology?" she requested hesitantly,

"But Bella-"

"Edward, I'm _okay_." she looked up at me with cocoa colored, entreating eyes. I sighed,

"Alright, but can I at least sit by you?" I reasoned, "just to make sure you're okay," I clarified.

"Fine but there's no need; he didn't hit me." she excused the douche,

"And that's okay?"

"Well, no-"

"Why do you even like him?" I barked, a little too harshly.

Bella looked up at me, shocked.

"I- I don't know," she struggled, staring at the floor, emotionless. I took a step forward, slowly, as if I were approaching a wild tiger.

"Look, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. Let's just go" she walked off and I skipped forward to keep up.

_

When we got back, we walked quietly to the back of the class and didn't work for the rest of the lesson.

"What are you doing today, then?" I engaged in small talk, distracting her from Emmett.

"Just the usual." she responded,

"Am I supposed to know what that is?"

"I don't get up to much," she explained, "you?"

"My family's taking me out," I went on, "you know, you could come if you wanted..?" I asked politely, knowing that she needed someone to be with her today,

"For dinner?"

"Well, yeah. We're going to La Bella Italia, it's up in Port Angeles. It's good food", I tried to make her interested,

"La Bella Italia, huh?" she raised one eyebrow,

"Yeah," I smiled into those chocolate brown eyes, unable to look away for even a second, "you like Italian?"

"Of course, it's my favorite" the corner of her mouth twitched, I thought that maybe she was going t- nope.

"So.." I waited patiently for her to make a decision. She brought up her hand and brushed her hair behind her ear, looking down, "Oh, you don't have to Bella, I was ju-"

"I'd love to." she concluded and there, a smile. My heart raced as I grinned victoriously.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 5?" I suggested, unable to subdue my delight,

"Yeah, sounds good,"

"Great, I'll see you then."

The bell rang but I took no notice, I just sat there in pure bliss. Bella looked away and got her bag. I snickered at the situation and got up out of the stool myself. I inhaled deeply, appreciating some air whilst trying to restrict myself from having a heart attack. I'd only known Bella a day, why was I so nervous? She's barely an acquaintance to me right now.

And in that moment I realized that I had invited Bella over to meet my _family_. And she had said _yes_.

I gulped, terrified but at the same time so very, very happy. Maybe I should invite Jasper so it doesn't seem weird? Maybe I should tell her I was just joking? Maybe I should cancel on my family and just go with her? Maybe it should be Jasper, her and myself? Maybe we should go someplace else?

The questions swarmed around in my head like angry bees, I shook my head, reluctant to deal with any of that right now.

Bella was gazing over at me, concerned.

"Sorry." I apologized, got my bag off the floor and walked with her out of the classroom then separated, going our separate ways to different classes.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, next chapter Bella and Edward go out _somewhere._ I appreciate the reviews! Comment on what you'd like to happen next and I might be able to modify my plans for Chapter 4 a bit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**  
 **Edward's POV**

Thursday, my first day at this school and look what's happened already,  
1) I met Bella, good.  
2) Bella went to sit with Emmett in Biology instead of me, fine.  
3) Emmett freaked out and almost hit Bella, bad.  
4) I tried to calm Bella down but she seemed to be okay, questionable.  
5) I asked Bella to meet my family and have dinner with us, bad.  
6) She said yes, amazing.

What a day. Well now I just had to find out what my next move was; I had to fix this whole "Hey Bella, come meet my parents even though we literally just met you and we're not dating!" thing. Yeah, that was an issue.

Of course, I could just invite Jasper and this whole thing would be platonically and not creepy at all but... Bella.  
Of course, I could just cancel on her and apologise with some stupidly well thought out excuse but... Bella.  
Of course, I could just call her and clarify that the whole thing is just a friend thing but... Bella.

Exactly. Bella said yes.

In a perfect world, she would've said no and/or bitch slapped me right there and then. But noooo, she has to go and ruin everything with her common courtesy and excellence in general. I could've come in today, gotten on with my work, had a good time with Jasper, maybe meet some new, less attractive people but now I'm stuck with this perfect dilemma and I've met this girl who WON'T STOP BEING SO DAMN MIND BOGGLING.

I sighed at my irrationality, disgraced in myself for even hating the situation.

I got up of the hood of my car and actually got in it.

"Took your time", Jasper complained with a chuckle,

"Hmm, yeah", I muttered rudely,

"What?", he narrowed his eyes,

"It's nothing."

"What..?", he narrowed them even more,

"Nothing."

"What?", they were near enough closed now,

"Nothing!"

"Just tell me!"

"I asked Bella to meet my family, okay?" I shouted, angry at myself, not Jasper.

"Ohhh man," Jasper looked sad but at the same time like he was trying his very best to hold back laughter, "how did you take it?"

"How did I take it?" I repeated, confused.

"Yeah, how did you react when she refused your offer?" He asked dubiously,

"She accepted actual-"

"WHAT?" he roared down my ear, "BELLA SAID YES?!"

People were starting to look now, I put my hands over my ears,

"BE QUIET!" I met his note in retaliation,

"Okay, okay, but BELLA!"

"YES! I am aware, there's no need to shout."

"Dude." he tilted his head and looked at me like a kindergarten teacher asking the stupid kid what 1+1 was.

"What?" I asked, getting slightly irritated now,

"Bella said yes." he recited,

"Yes."

"Bella never says yes."

"She doesn't?"

"No, she's been waiting for Emmett," Jasper explained, "she makes sure she turns down every guy so that if Emmett ever asked her out, she'd be available."

"Right, so maybe after today that wasn't the plan anymore," I suggested,

"After today?" he asked and I realised I hadn't told him yet because I was so caught up on the fact Bella had said yes.

"Yeah, Emmett freaked out when she asked to check his work and threw the microscope on the floor after raising his hand to her." I summed up for him, finding it difficult to speak the last part,

"Did he hit her?!"

"No, no, she's fine." I assured him,

"Good. I hate that guy."

"Seconded." I agreed with no doubt in my voice,

"So, she was okay?"

"Well, she didn't talk much, I went out of the class with her but she wanted to go back so I sat with her for the rest of the lesson,"

"Okay, that's good, I should call her."

"Yeah," I said before quickly stopping him, "hey, do you think I should invite you so it's not weird?"

"I guess maybe she'd feel better with me there," he admitted,

"Okay, I'll call her now." I decided.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

My phone ringed beside me. I pushed my homework to the side and grabbed my cell.

"Hello?" I brought it to my ear,

"Bella." The voice was deep but I just assumed it was Edward,

"Oh hi!" I greeted warmly,

"Come over here, I need some help with my homework," Edward asked,

"Oh, are we going to the restaurant after?" I asked, checking the clock, 4:26pm.

"We can do whatever you want, baby."

My heart raced as I realised that this wasn't Edward.

"Um, I'm sorry Emmett, I have plans."

"Bella, I need help, c'mon, I'm sorry about earlier, it was;t anything personal to you, I was just having a bad day is all." he explained innocently. I considered hanging up but this was Emmett, maybe he was having a bad day? Maybe I was overreacting?

"Uhh, let me cancel some things," I said, regretting my words instantly, doing Edward wrong again.

"That's great, babe. I'll pick you up in 5." he slurred before hanging up.

My chest tightened and I started to get my bag ready. Science book, revision notes, pencils, pens, ruler, okay. I sat down and thought up what I was going to say to Edward. 'Hi Edward! Sorry but I'm ditching you for that guy, Emmett again that you now probably hate."

Blood rushed to my face in concern fro him. What if he had already told his family? Of course he's already told them. Ugh.

I ran downstairs and explained to Charlie that I was going to help Emmett with his homework. Totally innocent. Charlie and Jasper ran the 'I hate Emmett club' and I'd never been to Emmett's house before so Charlie was skeptical but after some serious persuasion skills, he agreed.

I dialled Jasper's number as I waited for Emmett outside,

"Jas?" I turned around, trying to get better sound, away from the wind,

"Hey Bella," his voice came out sympathetically, Edward had told him then, "you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is Edward with you?"

"Yeah, he's here," I heard some rustling noises as he passed the phone over,

"Bella?" he spoke softly,

I frowned and opened my mouth to speak to him but it was quickly covered by a hand. I gasped and tried to pry them off me but they wouldn't release. I screamed and heard a husky voice from behind me,

" _Bella's not coming_." I heard the man snigger playfully into my cell as his hand tightened around my face. 

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading ^-^ Edward's POV again next chapter, where Bella is taken away by the stranger.**


End file.
